My Story
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: This is the story of Maura and Jane told through both of them. The ups and downs of life and how they handle it. They are seniors in high school. They have never met until the day in the library. please review! I would really appreciate feed back! good or bad. Rating may go up during later chapters.
1. My name is

_**Hello everyone this came to mind and I hope you like it, I relate to it a lot. Please tell me what you think. Please review! I do not own the songs or the characters.**_

Hello my name is Maura Isles and this is _My Story_. I'm 18 and I'm in my senior year in high school. Ever since I was a little girl I have loved to read. It's my way to escape life for a while. I also love science. Any and all science. I'm in AP Biology and Physics. I love to dance and sing, but my parents never allowed me to take classes so my studio is my bedroom. I also love to listen to music, I will listen to anything. I like to volunteer at the library so I'm there every day after school.

When I was a baby I was adopted by Constance and Thomas Isles. I don't know who my real parents are, I never met them and my adoption is sealed. When I was 5 my parents got divorced and I moved to Boston with my mother. Then when I was 13 my mother got really sick and 6 months later she died of cancer. I had to move in with my father and his new wife Tracy. So since then I have lived with them, after my mother died they moved to Boston so I wouldn't have to change schools. Tracy is a few years younger than my father. She forces me to call her mother. She hates me I'm sure of that. Whenever my father isn't around, she treats me horribly. I become her little slave, doing everything for her. My father takes her on trips all the time they're never home. Jessie my nanny stays with me she has been with me for as long as I can remember. She lived with my mother and me, now she lives with us. I keep to myself so I don't really have any friends except Jessie. She's the only one I can talk to because she sees how Tracy treats me.

"Maura!" Tracy yelled.

"Yes Tracy?"

"I am your mother and you will refer to me as such! Now I need you to clean the Baseboards and dust the window seals."

"But Tra..._Mother_ I need to go to the Library."

"You are at the library every day, the books can wait I'm sure they won't miss you too much. Your father will be home in an hour and I want the house spotless. Don't dilly dally. " Then she walked away.

I grabbed the wash cloth and duster, and started working. This was a great way to start a Saturday morning.

Welcome to this roller coaster called _My Life_.

* * *

Hey my name is Jane Rizzoli and this is _My Story._ I'm 18 and I'm a senior in high school. Ever since I was a little girl I liked sports. I was never a girly girl. I liked to kick it with the boys. I've broken many bones; I've taken countless trips to the emergency room. Still up to this day I like to hang out with my brothers and their friends. I go to the park almost every day after school to play Basketball. I've never had any best friends or any girl friends for that matter.

I'm the oldest of 3. I have a two younger brothers Frankie and Tommy. My parents are Angela and Frank Rizzoli. My father has a business called Rizzoli & Sons it's a plumbing CO. He's gone all day at work; he takes my brothers and sometimes me with him to work. When I don't go I'm stuck with my overprotective mother. She is always worried about me. No matter what it is, Jane you don't eat enough. Jane, stop ruff housing with your brothers. Jane, help me with the dishes. Jane hurry up for church. Jane Jane JANE! That's all I ever hear.

"Don't miss Jane, last chance 13-14" Frankie was taunting me.

"Get out of my way Frankie!"

"Rizzoli Rizzoled!" Frankie starts walking away with the basketball.

"Ouch Frankie!"

"What?" he turns to see my nose bleeding.

"Oh Janie I'm sorry."

They walk into the house together.

"Oh! What happened! Frankie what did you do to your sister." My mother examines my nose.

"It was an accident ma!"

"Okay Jane you are going to the hospital"

"No Ma! I'm fine!" I protested.

"You are not fine!"

"Yes Ma I am I'll put ice on it okay!" Then I storm up stairs into my room.

Welcome to the roller coaster called _My Life._

* * *

Maura:

After I finished my chores I went up into my room to shower. Then put on a white dress that had light green lace, then I put on white sandals. I put my hair half up half down. I grabbed my back pack and went to the library.

When I got to the library I saw Mrs. Irene.

"Hello Maura how are you today?" She said

"Hello Mrs. Irene I'm good, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well thank you, there are some carts over there. If you don't mind can you put those books away?" She Smiled at me.

"Of course!" I smiled back.

I walked over to the carts put in my music and started putting the books on the shelves.

* * *

Jane:

As I sat in my room I had just remembered that I have to read to four 5yr olds today at the library. I was not looking forward to it. I mean I love kids and all but they are so hyper active! It drives me crazy. They get bored so easy and I have no idea how I'm going to survive. I threw on my favorite converses and grabbed my bag and headed to the library.

When I arrived at the library I saw Irene.

"Morning Jane, how are you today?" She said with a smile.

"Great Irene, how about yourself?"

"I'm good, are you here to read to the kids?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

"Great! They are over there." She said pointing to the back.

I walked to the back to see and four little kids. I read to them every Saturday.

"JJJAAANNNNEEE!" Elise came running to me.

I pulled her into a hug. I walked over to all the other little kids.

"Hey, Jason, Kim, and Ashley. How are you guys?"

"Good." They all said in unison.

"So what book do you want me to read?"

"Green eggs and ham!"Kim said

"Alright."

I grabbed the book and began to read, Elise walked away I assumed its cause I've read this many times.

* * *

Maura:

My favorite song started to play so I began to sing.

"_Weather man said it's gonna snow  
By now I should be used to the cold  
Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
It was only December  
I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me"_

I started singing 'Over You' by Miranda Lambert, I was swaying to the music then all of the sudden I felt someone tugging on my dress and I look down to see a little girl. I bent down to her level.

"Hello, I'm Maura who are you?"

"I'm Elise!"

"Well hello Ms. Elise how may I help you?" I smiled

"You're pretty! And you sing pretty too!"

"Aww thanks Elise."

"Where's your mommy?" I asked

"Can you sing for me and my friends?" she totally avoided my question.

"Um, I'm not sure." I was nervous I've never sung in front of someone before.

"Pwweeaassee?" She gave me her best puppy dog face.

"Okay, go get your friends and I'll be right over."

"Thanks!" she smiled than ran away.

I walked over to Mrs. Irene.

"Can I borrow your speakers?"

"Yeah Maura, but may I ask why?"

"This little girl named Elise herd me sing and wants me to sing for her and her friends."

"Oh I see, Elise is a cutie pie. Hold on ill get it from the back."

"Thanks Mrs. Irene."

She came back a few seconds later with a speaker. I walked over to see Elise and a few other little kids all sitting waiting for me. I looked behind them and I saw a girl with crazy dark curly hair and Piercing brown eyes looking at me watching me. I set up the Speakers and started playing 'Over you'

I started singing and swaying to the music.

"_Weather man said it's gonna snow  
By now I should be used to the cold  
Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
It was only December  
I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

But you went away  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

Living alone here in this place  
I think of you, and I'm not afraid  
Your favorite records make me feel better  
Cause you sing along  
With every song  
I know you didn't mean to give them to me

But you went away  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone

Cause you went away,  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you"

When I finished I started to notice that the kid's parents had shown up. They were all watching me. I started to walk away but Elise and the other kids asked me to sing another song.

"Okay one more song then I want you to go with your mommy's and daddy's okay?"

"Yes Maura." They said in unison.

"Good and why don't you guys dance with me to this song okay?"

"Yeah!" they all said together.

I started the song 'Gold' by Britt Nicole.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low  
What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful  
Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the real you  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out"

When I finished singing all the kids where dancing and having a great time.

"Thanks Maura! Will you do this again for us?" Elise said than hugged me.

"Of course I'm here every day!" I said.

"Yay! Did you hear that mommy?"

"Yes I did, Thank you Maura. By the way I'm Chloe Smith" Elise's mom said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maura Isles." I said shaking her hand.

"Well thank you so much and I hope to be seeing more of you."

"Me too Mrs. Smith."

"Please call me Chloe." She said then smiled

"Okay." I smiled back.

"Bye Maura!" Elise said than hugged me again.

"Bye sweetie, see you soon!"

I walked over and gave the speaker back to Mrs. Irene.

"Bye Mrs. Irene I should really head home."

"Bye Maura, I had no idea you could sing like that!"

"Oh, well I don't really sing for people she was just so cute I couldn't say no." I smiled.

"Alright I will see you on Monday right?" she smiled at me

"Of course!" I laughed a bit.

I walked to grab my bag and the girl with crazy dark curly hair and Piercing brown eyes was watching me. She looked very surprised I smiled at her and grabbed my bag and headed home.

* * *

Jane:

I have no idea who she is. I think Elise called her Maura, I've never seen her in school before. She looks the same age as me. She beautiful and that voice is amazing. I should talk to her sometime. I walked to Irene.

"Hey Irene, who was that girl?"

"Maura, she goes to school with you I'm pretty sure."

"Really? I've never seen her before now."

"Maura keeps to herself; she's here every day after school. You know Jane she doesn't have any friends. Maybe you could come on Monday and yah know talk to her."

"Yeah sure, Okay I'll be here on Monday. See you then Irene!"

"Bye Jane and thanks!" she smiled.

"No problem Irene, see you Monday." I smiled back.

I grabbed my bag and headed home.

_**Please R&R!**_


	2. She needs a tutor

Sorry it took me so long to update, School and lacrosse have been crazy. I will try to

update as soon as I can. please review.

Jane:

Today I had a test to make up during my lunch, it was Biology. When I was taking it I was

laughing at myself. I knew i was skrewed, the second I looked at the first question. Then i got

to the short answer and i bull shited the entire thing. I walked up and handed my paper to Mr.

A.

"Jane you didn't answer 52 or 63."

"I know." I said flatly.

"On purpose?" he asked

"Well clearly if i wrote the number down, but didn't answer it. That obviously means I don't

know the answer."

"Did you study?"

"No, I didn't," I said then walked out.

I headed to my geometry class and just sat there. I was the first one in the room. Mrs. Larson

was sitting at her desk smiling at her phone.

She looked up, "Jane, are you alright?" she asked me.

"Uh, Yeah Mrs. L im cool."

"Are you sure? You look upset."

"Nah, I'm cool, But may I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes Jane you may." She smiled.

"Thanks" I walked out the door.

Maura:

Today for lunch I spent it in the library. I studied for upcoming Test and Quizzes.

"Maura?"

I turned to see Mr. A looking at me.

"Yes Mr. A?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, Yeah what do you need?"

"I have a student who is struggling in my class. I was wondering if you would tutor her." He

asked.

"Sure Mr. A who is it?"

"I don't know if you know her. Her name is Jane, Jane Rizzoli."

"Oh, I don't believe I know her."

"She's in this lunch, could you maybe meet her after school today?"

"Yes, I believe I'm free."

"Great, Thank you Maura."

"No problem, Happy to help." I smiled

He walked out and left me with my thoughts. I sure hope this Jane girl will listen and hopefully

learn.

Jane:

9th period rolled around and I had history. The phone started to ring and Ms. K answers it,

she talked for a minute of two then looked at me.

"Jane after school you are report to Mr. A's room."

"Yes Ma' am" I said.

At the end of the day I walked to Mr. A's room. When I walked in I saw 'Maura'. She looked at

me and smiled. She walked over to me.

"You must be Jane, I'm Maura." She extended her hand.

"I am, Nice to meet you." I took it and shook it.

I looked over at Mr. A.

"Jane, Maura has agreed to help tutor you in Biology."

"Yes I did, I would love to help you."

"Uh, thanks, but when would we study?"

"After school, we could at your house or mine, maybe even the library." She smiled.

"Okay, that works when can we start?"

"Today if you like. We can go to my house." She smiled again.

'Gosh her smile was so beautiful.'

"Okay, thanks Mr. A."

"No problem Jane, see you both tomorrow."

We then walked out, we started walking to Maura's house.

Just a Quick short update, I will try to post by the end of the weekend.


	3. Tracy

Please review and PM me with any ideas! A big thanks to my friend Ana who reads and helps me write! Hope you enjoy!

Maura:  
So the girl with te crazy curly hair and piercing brown eyes is Jane Rizzoli.

We walked to my house so Tracy wouldn't make a fuss. We walked in silence. When we arrived at my house Jessie answered the door.  
"Maura honey what are you doing home so early?"  
"Mr. A my biology teacher asked me to tutor Jane here."  
"How wonderful of you Maura! I must warn you though Tracy is home."  
"I thought her and daddy were leaving today."  
"Well your father did leave but she decided to stay."  
"Okay, Jessie will you please take Jane to my room. Jane I will be with you shortly."  
"Uh, Okay Maura, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
"Yes Jane I will be fine."  
"Okay" then Jessie to Jane to my room.  
Just then Tracy came into the hallway.  
Jane:  
Jessie took me to Maura's room.  
"Jane sweetie just wait for Maura up here."  
"Okay thanks you Jessie. "  
"No problem sweetie."  
Jessie then left. I could hear someone elling so I walked out of Maura's rooms n I saw her ad some women. So I started to listen to there conversation.  
"Hello Tracy." Maura said.  
"Maura you call me mother!"  
"Sorry mother."  
"Who is here?"  
"Jane, I'm tutoring her."  
"Maura you little slut your fucking her Arnt you!"  
"TRACY! How dare you! I'm simply helping her with biology."  
"I AM YOUR MOTHER!"  
"Mother I am going up stairs now." Maura Sia and tried to go upstairs. Then Tracy grabbed her arm.  
"Maura she needs to leave."  
"No, she's staying. Now let go!"  
"Maura" she tightened her grip.  
"Wha- Ow! That hurts let go!"  
I couldn't take it so I ran down the stairs.  
"What are you doing?" I asked  
"Talking to Maura, clearly." She said  
"Let her go. I'm sure you can talk without touching."  
"So, you must be Jane. Are you fucking Maura?"  
"Yes I am Jane. Also you shouldn't ask me about my personal life. I barley know you, let alone your name. What I do or don't do with Maura is non of your business."  
She released Maura's arm and I immediately stepped in between the two of them.  
"Tracy, you have a phone call it Mr. Isles."  
Jessie yelled from the top of the steps.  
"Alright thank you Tess."she said.  
"It's Jess, her name is Jessie!" Maura said still behind me. The woman stepped forward, but I didn't move.  
"Maura we will talk later." Then she walked upstairs.  
Maura:  
I stood still, I was still shocked at how Jane protected me from Tracy. She turned around to look at me.  
"Thank you Jane." I was shaking.  
"No problem, how about we go to my house? It would be nice to have you for dinner and my mother would love to meet you. Along with with my brothers."  
"I would love too!" I smiled.  
"Great!" Se smiled back.  
"Jessie I'm going to Jane's, I will be back later."  
"Okay sweetie see you later. Jane it was nice to meet you."  
"You too Jessie."  
Then we walked out of the house and headed to the Rizzoli house.  
We got to Jane's house and she opened to door.  
"Jane! Where have you been! Are you-oh who's this?"  
"Ma I'm fine, this is Maura my new tutor."  
"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli, it's nice to meet you." I said  
"Maura it's nice to meet you too." She smiled.  
I smiled back looking at Jane.  
"Well Ma we are going into my room to study, will you please let us know when dinner is ready."  
"Of course sweetie."  
Then Jane started walking up the stairs. I walked after her. We walked into her room, I sat on her bed.  
"What a great room!"  
"Thanks Maura."  
After a awkward silence I started talking.  
"Why don't we start studing?"  
Jane:  
Maura and I studied for about 2 1/2 hours. Then Ma called us down for dinner. After dinner I walked Maura home.  
"Thanks for walking me home Jane."  
"You're welcome." I smiled  
She smiled back then the door opened.  
"Maura glad you're home."  
Maura turned then said "Is Travy home?"  
"No she left, Thank God!"  
"Okay good." She looked back at me. "Jane thanks again ill see you tomorrow. Maybe we could meet in the library."  
Okay sounds good Maur, ill see you tomorrow." I smiled she smiled back.  
Oh god! I just have her a pet name! Oh I hope she's okay with it.  
"Goodnight Jane."  
"Night." I smiled and she waved then I headed back to my house.  
Man I had a lot of thinking to do.  
Please review! Tell me what you think.


End file.
